1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for comparing frames included in an audio signal by using spectral information of the audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, there is a problem in that there is no apparatus or algorithm for automatically estimating spectral information of an audio or sound signal in a mobile communication system, and so on.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional method for selecting an order of a high-order peaks spectrum, since the ratio of the total energy of an Nth (wherein, N is a natural number) order peaks spectrum to energy of the N largest peaks does not take the energy values of small peaks into consideration, information of an audio signal is lost.